


[OLDFIC] Versatile Man 2: Tactics Between Grown Men

by HoneyNutFemios93



Series: Versatile Man [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Bondage, Disguise, French Kissing, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kidnapping, Kissing, Light Masochism, M/M, No Lube, Not Canon Compliant, Rope Bondage, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: Niles blackmails Yukimura into a threesome with Corrin and yet Yukimura is less begrudging on the idea.
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Yukimura, My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Zero | Niles, Yukimura/Zero | Niles
Series: Versatile Man [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787101
Kudos: 1





	[OLDFIC] Versatile Man 2: Tactics Between Grown Men

Versatile Man 2: Tactics Between Grown Men

Niles sighed. He was listening to a dark blue-green haired mechanist in glasses from Hoshido drone on and on about the new tactical plan that he had to enter Castle Krackleburg and give a victory to Hoshido. Niles was supposed to be spying on these guys but Niles could only yawn in disappointment. All he can think about what juicy gossip he could have been listening in on instead.

It didn't take long to realize that the men were standing up and leaving and the mechanist finally shut up for once. Niles' one eye opened to see the mechanist sigh.

He waited until everyone else was gone for Niles to make his entrance towards him. He felt like he has to punish this mechanist for boring him to tears. It can at least entertain Lord Leo if he did SOMETHING.

"Well, I wasn't expecting the tactician of Hoshido to be so... Assertive."

The man turned, his brown eyes widening in fear as he discovered Niles.

"Now, now. Calm down. I am not here to kill you..."

Not surprisingly, the mechanist screamed, "Help! We're und--"

Niles was quick to gag him and take him somewhere dark. Niles knew the man was much older than him but he didn't think he was much weaker than him as well.

"Listen here, old timer. I was originally here just to spy on you guys. But maybe we can make this both worth the while..." Niles began to softly speak casually.

He looked over his shoulder, seeing Tsubaki and Hana look around the room.

"I thought I heard Yukimura screaming here. This sucks! And I have to go pickling vegetables with Hisame in a couple hours!" Hana groaned.

Tsubaki sighed, "Let's leave this to Saizou and Kagerou. It will actually help them in the long run."

"But Yukimura is supposed to read Lady Sakura a story! I know she's a grown woman, but she still would be heartbroken that he's missing! She loves listening to his stories about Lady Mikoto!"

Niles grinned hearing Hana explain this to Tsubaki. Yukimura still in Niles' arms gagged kept squirming, muffling scream and all. Niles' began discovering new things about this man's body.

For starters, it wasn't much different than his. It is surprisingly toned for a man of his field, and Niles can feel some muscle from his arms as well.

Another... There were bumps where they shouldn't be. Niles started grinning even further.

As Tsubaki and Hana left, this made Niles' binding and gagging Yukimura easier. He had to do it before Saizou and Kagerou look for them here.

\---

Niles made it out of the Hoshidan camp with the bound and gagged Yukimura in tow. They were almost in Nohrian territory when Yukimura finally shook his gag off and began yelling, "What did you learn?! If you tell anyone... I'll..."

"Don't pretend you hate getting tied up like this and carried around like a damsel in distress. I can tell you're wearing shibari underneath those clothes."

Yukimura gasped. He was quiet for a while.

"Now listen. I like bondage myself, so I won't tell anyone. There is one condition I have however."

"...Go on..."

"Lord Corrin is looking for a good time. I can disguise you as your average BDSM obsessed pig, cover your eyes, let down your hair, remove your glasses... And I won't even tell Lord Leo of your planned Hoshidan invasion." Niles smirked.

"...Very well. Remember that promise, spy. Otherwise, I will make sure when Hoshido wins, you are dead."

Niles smirks, "I am surprised how obedient of a slave you are. This might be a little easier than anticipated."

Niles didn't want to tell Yukimura that he fell asleep during his lecture about the plans, but at least Yukimura is willing to do a plan someone else was doing, let alone a Nohrian spy.

\---

Corrin was sitting by himself in his room, reading a book and relaxing quietly. He was picturing life with Niles' who he decided to date after Leo's insistence. He could only sigh.

"Despite Niles' personality, he hasn't exactly DONE much with me. I wonder what he is planning for tonight. He has been gone for a while. Then again, Lord Leo requested him to spy on the Hoshidans. I hope he is coming home safe." Corrin was saying to himself.

Niles opened the door, with a naked, blindfolded and fully bound man being dragged with him.

"Honey, I'm home! And I have some fresh meat to show you how versatile I really am!" Niles announced, pulling the man forward as he began to moan.

"Niles, what the Hell?! I..."

The man began to blush as Corrin's voice aggressively began to scold Niles.

"Don't be upset. I only have this little cutie for one night. Once you're done with him, I can help him back to his house. He was dying to see you!" Niles purred as he was trying to assure Corrin.

Corrin sighed, "Let me guess, you're asking me to have a threesome with a total stranger, and you expect me to say yes?"

Niles smirked, "Well, if you don't want to, it's alright. This poor man's probably going to be found on the street a poor beggar or worse. He'll lose his reputation by being grabbed by a man worse than I am..."

Corrin frowned, "Fine. Let's see what you two can do."

Niles ungagged the man, as he gasped in relief. Corrin recognized the voice but he kept drawing blanks to where they would be coming from.

"Do you want to kiss him, Corrin?"

Corrin sighed, "Yeah, I guess so. His voice is actually kind of cute."

Corrin began to kiss him, the man's passionate moaning began to drive Corrin mad. He knew where this voice belonged to. He just had to remember it!

"Let me help him from behind. You can give him as much love as you need to, I can show him how pain is such an exquisite experience."

Niles opened a drawer and took out a whip. There, he began to whip the bound man on the back, his moans began to get louder, like muffled shrieks as he was in an intense French kissing session with Corrin.

"Can you not do that?" Corrin stopped kissing the man for a moment almost irritated. The man gasped for breath as he somehow was trying to restrain himself.

"Oh? Was it too much? He's not dripping blood if you're that concerned."

"Let me sandwich you. That's the only way I think I can be comfortable with this."

Niles shrugged, "Aw, why not. Let's just hope the pressure on his body works as pain too."

Niles pushed the man on the bed. The loud 'Oof' he made had Corrin still trying to think of who this man is and why he was so familiar to him.

He was actually interested in who Niles brought home and he was being driven mad with passion just to see who he is.

"Open wide." Niles smirked.

"W-wha?" The man gasped before Niles began to penetrate his posterior with his phallus. He screamed in surprise.

"Shouldn't we...?" Corrin asked.

"No. And don't do it for me either. Just push it inside me, Corrin." Niles replied, slapping his rump as he was thrusting into the man.

"Okay... I'll try to be gentle. This is... Kind of new to me." Corrin gulped.

The threesome went on for a while, Corrin becoming more vexed with each moan and gush. Then finally...

"Ah! Lady Mikoto! Forgive me~!!"

The man climaxed as Niles gave him one last thrust before doing the same. Corrin stopped. He didn't finish, but now it was clear who he kept thinking about during their session.

Niles slapped the man.

"S-So sorry. I didn't know he was Hoshidan..." Niles laughed nervously.

Corrin frowned, "That isn't just any Hoshidan."

Corrin undid the blindfold as the passed out man before him was heavily panting in his binds on the bed.

"He doesn't have his glasses on, and his hair isn't tied up, but I can tell who this man was distinctively by his voice. You mean to tell me you abducted Yukimura for this?!" Corrin glared at Niles.

"H-Honey! It's not what you think! I..."

"Who is going to read bedtime stories to Sakura?!" Corrin yelled as he slapped Niles on the ass, hard.

Niles was nervous. Corrin was mad as he was unbinding Yukimura.

"Listen... I am sorry for ending the night like this. I shouldn't let you leave like this." Corrin said as he tried to cover Yukimura before he left. Yukimura stopped him.

"Then maybe we give Niles his just desserts." Yukimura smiled.

Niles had his eye widen in surprise. Seems Yukimura also showed a sadistic streak as well. And Niles was going to enjoy seeing the mild mannered Hoshidan plow him until the cows come home before dawn.

THE END...?


End file.
